Unfaithful::
by Dark Maidie
Summary: Ela se considerava pecadora por amar dois homens, sempre tendo que matar um, mas nós sabemos que amor verdadeiro é só pra um, seria uma boa hora pra uma decisão, ja que ela ja tem a sua fruta pecadora...


_Oiii pessoal, eu sei que to bem atrasada coma fic voando sobre o gelo, mas derrepente me deu uma vontade repentina de escreve essas palavrinhas ok..._

_Espero sinceramente que seja do agrado de todos..._

_Desclaimer __--- __Inuyasha e todos os outros personagens dessa fic num me pertencem...Pertencem a titia Rumiko._

_Sinopse __---- __Essa fic conta um poco sobre a vida de uma mulher que se acha uma pecadora, por amar dois homens, mais sabemos que amor é somente por um e ela esta para descobrir quem é dono de seus sentimentos, mesmo que ache que nenhum dos dois merece uma pessoa fútil como ela, por que ela simplesmente não quer vê-los morrer..._

_

* * *

_

_**Unfaithful**_

**Story of my life**

(História da minha vida)

**Searching for the right**

(Procurando o que é certo)

**But it keeps avoiding me**

(Mas ele continua me evitando)

**Sorrow in my soul**

(Culpa na minha alma)

**Cause it seems that wrong**

(Porque parece que o errado)

**Really loves my company**

(Realmente ama minha companhia)

Eu não sei o que acontece comigo, sempre é assim, ele sempre me perseguiu e eu nunca fiz nada para impedir. Eu sei que devia mais não me sinto arrependida.

Eu sei que ele chora por mim, eu sei que ele não me merece. Não sei como ele ainda caminha ao meu lado, ele tenta me evitar, mais a única coisa que consegue é mais uma ferida em seu coração mais mesmo assim ele continua tentando...

Eu quero corresponder a ele e de uma certa forma eu o amo, o amo mais do que tudo, mas eu tenho a necessidade de fazer algo errado, e sempre com ele, sim justamente com ele, aquele que sempre me persegue e que de uma certa forma conseguiu me ganhar, não ele não ganhou só meu coração, ele ganho mais que isso, ele ganhou meu corpo também...

Aquele que amo sabe que eu o traio, mas este me ama de verdade, pois nunca me abandona, tenta mais sempre volta...

Não sei o que acontece comigo...Sou uma pecadora, que ama o que faz...

**He's more than a man**

(Ele é mais que um homem)  
**And this is more than love**

(E isto é mais que amor)  
**The reason that this sky is blue**

(A razão pelo qual este céu é azul)  
**The clouds are rolling in**

(As nuvens estão passando)  
**Because I'm gone again**

(Porque eu fui outra vez)

**And to him i just can't be true**

(E para ele eu não consigo ser verdadeira)

Eu o encontro, praticamente todos os dias, eu peco praticamente todos os dias...

Chego em casa e sou recebida com carinho, mas sei que ele sabe que eu o traio, meu marido, Kouga, sim ele é meu marido e eu amo meu marido, não somente ele, mas eu amo também meu amante, Inuyasha, ele desperta em mim desejo, paixão, luxuria e egoísmo, principalmente egoísmo, ele é mais que um simples homem. Eu digo todas as noites, amanha eu acabo definitivamente com isso, amanha não mais o verei...Eu tento, eu juro que tento, mas isso é mais que amor, é obsessão. Eu sinto necessidade de fazer algo errado, de machucar a minha outra metade, eu tento mais é mais forte que eu...

Eu ando distraída pela rua, olhando o céu azul, tudo parece tão sereno, tão calmo, parece que num existe mentiras, intrigas, as nuvens passam e com elas os meus sonhos de que o céu fosse a terra, e que eu fosse as nuvens que estava lá só de passagem, mas não, eu sou eu, Kagome, uma pecadora.

Inuyasha, sim é tudo por sua culpa, é sua culpa despertar em mim um desejo insano, ensurdecedor, você simplesmente me desliga quando estou com você, não me sinto mais uma pecadora, não mais, estou no céu, mas quando passo pela porta e vejo meu homem ali me aguardando vejo que nunca sai da terra.

Eu sei que você sabe, mas mesmo assim não consigo ser verdadeira.

And i know that he knows I'm unfaithful 

(E eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel)

**And it kills him inside**

(E isso está matando-o por dentro)**  
To know that I am happy with some other guy**

(Por saber que eu sou feliz com outro cara qualquer)**  
I can see him dying**

(Eu consigo vê-lo morrer)

A vida é uma coisa complicada, ela nos dá muitas opções de sermos felizes, mas eu tinha que escolhe a mais difícil. A vida boto um homem perfeito em minha vida, rico, bem sucedido e muito bem apessoado. Tinha tudo para ser feliz, mas quem disse que não sou? Talvez eu mesma. Muitas me acham sortuda tenho dois homens em minhas mãos, amo dois homens, talvez um mais que outro, talvez outro menos que um.

Kouga, eu sei que te faço sofrer, eu sei que você se mata todo dia por dentro.

Acho que eu poderia acabar com todo esse sofrimento, poderia apenas tirar-lhe a vida, afinal eu consigo vê-lo morrer. Por que eu consigo ser feliz com outro.

Inuyasha, simplesmente uma pedra em meu caminho, uma pedra bronzeada e musculosa. Por que você apareceu em minha vida, sinceramente não te entendo, diz que me quer só pra você, mas sabe que isso é impossível e mesmo assim caminha comigo, assim como ele. Talvez eu te ame mais que meu marido, mas não se engane, eu consigo vê-lo morrer.

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

(Eu não quero fazer isto outra vez)  
**I don't wanna be the reason why**

(Eu não quero mais ser a razão porque)  
**Everytime I walk out the door**

(Toda vez que saio pela porta)  
**I see him die a little more inside**

(Eu o vejo morrer mais um pouco por dentro)  
**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

(Eu não quero magoá-lo mais)  
**I don't wanna take away his life**

(Eu não quero lhe tirar a vida)  
**I don't wanna be...**

(Eu não quero ser...)  
**A murderer**

(Uma assassina)

Sim eu consigo velos morrer, mas não consigo que seja eu a razão dessa morte.

Kouga, eu sei que você me ama, eu sinto um imenso carinho por você, no começo pensei que fosse amor mais agora eu posso ver, nunca foi.

Toda vez que saio, você morre.Toda vez que chego você não mais acorda, porque você sabe que sou uma pecadora.

Eu cansei desse jogo, não sinto mais prazer em fazer o errado, sinto remorso e esse é um sentimento que não gosto.

Eu num quero mais vê-lo morrer, não quero ser uma assassina...

**I feel it in the air**

Eu sinto no ar  
**As I'm doing my hair**  
Enquanto penteio o meu cabelo  
**Preparing for another day**

Preparando-me para outro dia  
**A kiss up on my cheek**

Um beijo no meu rosto  
**He's here reluctantly**

Está aqui reluntantemente  
**Ask if I'm gonna be out late**  
Perguntando-me se vou chegar atrasada  
**I say i won't be long**

Eu falo que não vou demorar  
**Just hanging with the girls**

Só vou ficar com minhas amigas  
**A lie didn't have to tell**

Uma mentira que não tinha que contar

**Because we both know**

Porque nós sabemos  
**Where I'm about to go**

Para onde vou  
**And we know it very well**

E nós sabemos muito bem

Olho-me no espelho, estou me preparando pra ele, para o meu inuyasha, o cara que destruiu minha vida, e realizou meus sonhos, me pôs no céu.

Mais quando o vejo, me vejo também de volta de meus devaneios e vejo que nunca sai da terra. Ele diz que ama, mais do que tudo, eu digo que é recíproco, porem nós dois sabemos que não é verdade, uma mentira que não era necessária, porém é impossível pra minha pessoa dizer a verdade. E finalmente me tornar uma assassina.

**I love, His trust**

(Nosso amor, sua confiança)  
**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**

(Posso muito bem pegar uma arma e apontar na cabeça dele)  
**Get it over with**

(Acabar com isto)  
**I don't wanna do this**

(Eu não quero fazer isto)  
**Anymore (anymore)**

(Outra vez, Outra vez)

#Por que ela tem que ser assim, a vejo sentada em frente ao espelho, penteando seus ondulados e volumosos cabelos, para simplesmente se encontrar com aquele cara de novo, me vejo humilhado , mas não consigo deixa-la, eu gostaria que um dia ela chegasse em casa e me contasse a verdade de sua boca, acho que somente assim eu conseguiria enxergar a verdade, mesmo que ela esteja estampada tanto na minha quando na face dela, mas sei que ela não quer me ver morrer de novo, porem estou morto faz tempo...Não consigo mais viver como um vejetal...#

#Ela vem a mim todos os dias, ela peca todos os dia e eu sou sua maçã proibida, jamais quis ser o outro, mas nutro um amor por essa mulher que me leva a loucura, ao êxtase constante. Me sinto humilhado, por que sei que todos os dias que ela sai por essa porta outro a toca, outro a beija, eu sei que ela me ama tanto quanto eu a amo, mas sei também que ela num quer ver ele morto, e eu não quero ser sua arma. A campainha toca, provavelmente é ela, eu gostaria que um dia ela entrasse por essa porta me dizendo que seria apenas minha, apenas minha kagome...Ela diz que a vida a jogou para o lado pecador mais ela não entende que a vida esta tentando consertar os próprios erros, você só se apaixona uma vez, e a vez dela chegou, eu sei que ela me ama.#

Uma assassina, Uma assassina... 

Eu sei que eu o amo, meus sentimentos todos votaram aos seus lugares depois daquilo, eu finalmente o matei, não por fora mais sim por dentro, ele disse que estava esperando há muito tempo que eu dissesse tudo, que ele não agüentava mais ser um vegetal ele tinha uma semivida de acordo com ele, espero do fundo do meu coração que um dia ele encontre seu verdadeiro amor, assim como eu encontrei o meu...Finalmente posso dizer...

-Inuyasha eu sou sua apenas sua...

-Kagome, minha kagome

-Agora sei que não mais preciso voltar a terra...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Como eu já disse lá em cima essa fic veio do nada... E bem maluquinha né . Eu sei que muitos de vocês vão ficar com alguma duvida, por que eu não quis ir a dentro no assunto.**_

_**Só quis mostrar realmente os sentimentos de cada um...É claro mostrando mais o lado da Kagome.**_

_**Então se você tiver duvida, por favor ficarei muito feliz de responder viw...**_

_**E se você acha que essa fic foi de seu agrado e que ela merece uma reviw...Ficaria muito feliz de receber ok.**_

_**Bom até a próxima...**_

_Srta. Higurash_


End file.
